Lucky and Helpless
by queenundertaker
Summary: Lucky because she's in love with her best friend, and helpless because she's in the enemy's arms. What will happen to Naruto? Female!Naruto Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I decided to write another fanfiction. This one will be a short one (no more than 10 chapters), but it should be interesting enough. Tell me what you guys think. c:**

* * *

Would she make it, or would she fail? Failure wasn't an option in this case. She _had_ to make it to gates of Konaha. She needed backup, and she needed it now; however, she didn't think it was possible in this case. She still had 10 miles to go. She suddenly wished that she had paid closer to her father's instructions about using the Flash Step. She could use it, but it wasn't perfected yet. She had two major criminals right behind her, chasing her, and somewhere in her mind she just understood that she wouldn't make it to Konaha. Her option was to fight and try hold them off. She could summon a toad to send her father's way, maybe back-up would get here before they killed her.

She bit the inside of her palm and made handsigns for the summoning jutsu. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she cried out. A small toad appeared beside her. "Naruto, why are you-" he started. "There's no time for explanations. I can't make it to Konaha in time. Hurry to Konaha and go straight to the Hokage. Tell him I need backup immediately. Two members of the Akatsuki are chasing after me," she said through panting. Without another word, she turned on her heels and jumped down to the forest bottom.

She trusted Gamakichi would do his best to help her. She tried to calm down as she felt two powerful chakras approach her- Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. She suddenly wondered if it would be wise to keep fleeing, but thought better of it. They would catch her in no time if she tried. She diverted her eyes to their feet, knowing better than to allow an Uchiha eye contact.

"Little jinchuriki, I give you two choices. Corroborate and come with us or we'll be forced to harm you severely," Itachi instructed.

"Tch! As if I would willingly come with you," she hissed before using her Shadow Clone jutsu to produce twenty Shadow Clones.

"Bad choice," Itachi commented apathetically.

"I'll take care of her, Itachi-san," Kisame said enthusiastically.

Kisame came after with suddenly, swinging his sword around to make her shadow clones disappear. She bit her lip as she allowed her eyes to look in Kisame's. She remembered Kakashi-sensei telling her about his sword absorbing chakra. She jumped back and ran up a tree, trying to keep her distance. He followed up after her, just a fast as she was. She produced shadow clones and threw kunai and shuriken at him, knowing that frontal attacks would ever work. She wondered whether or not she should use the forbidden jutsu. This was certainly a last resort kind of time. She summoned five shadow clones. She and three others jumped high in the tree while her substitute kept throwing shuriken and kunai at Kisame.

They quickly produced a Rasenshuriken, and she jumped down towards Kisame. "Rasenshuriken!" she cried out, attempting to using the jutsu on him. He used some jutsu to turn into liquid to dodge her attack as she feel out of the tree from the impact. She landed a few yards from the liquid Kisame had turned into and he reformed. "You're pretty good for a kid," he said with a laugh.

She forced herself to stand up even though she could feel her arm and right leg had suffered from the landing. _'Come on, Kuruma! Help me! Please just give me a little chakra. If they catch us, it won't just be me suffering, it'll be you as well!' _she begged. **'Naruto, you have a point. Don't let them get us. Keep avoiding them until backup arrives. Also, kit, don't use that jutsu again. I can't fix you if your cells disconnect from my chakra, understand? You're lucky that no permenent damage has happened yet!'** _'I understand. Its my last resort jutsu, though. These guys will kill us if we don't win!' _

Naruto felt the chakra tap all over her body. She was surrounded with the orange chakra. It cracked her leg and arm bones back into place. The feeling was completely wiped away as Kisame swung his sword through the chakra. It disappeared from around her and left her defenseless as he slammed her into a nearby tree. She coughed up blood and stood back up on her wobbly feet. "Geez, you really are an idiot. As if your chakra would help you against me," he laughed.

Itachi stepped between them in an instant before Kisame could kill her. "Remember that we need her alive, Kisame," he said coldly before forcing her to look him in the eyes. As Naruto fell limp against the tree, Kisame picked her up in his arms after securing his weapon on his back. They continued on in silence with an unconscious Naruto in Kisame's arms.

**x Time Skip: 5 hours x **

Her blue eyes blinked open as she woke up. Her wrists and ankles were sore and tied up to a bed. She blinked a few times, confused, before remember what happened. Kisame had beat her and Itachi forced her into a genjutsu. Luckily he didn't torture her or anything, but he did enough to force her to pass out. "So you're awake then?" Itachi called out from a corner of the room.

"Untie me right now, you bastard!" Naruto demanded angrily. Itachi calmly walked over to her and his hand slipped down to her throat.

"Should you really be demanding anything of me in your situation?" he reasoned.

"Hey Itachi, we could torture her. Pein said to just bring her back alive, and since she has the demon inside her, a little ripping wouldn't kill her or anything," Kisame suggested, sliding his hand over her stomach, using his index finger to claw circles on her smooth skin. A breathe got caught in her throat as she panicked.

"No, we don't have time. We need to keep moving. She's the Hokage's daughter, and I would think that we need to keep moving. He'll be sure to send the strongest to retrieve her. She exhaled in relief. Itachi pulled out a kunai and sliced the rope so that her legs were free but her hands were tied together. The black-haired missing-nin yanked her to her feet. "You're walking this time, Naruto," he instructed.

Kisame and Itachi pushed her out of the inn, and they started walking east. In hope that someone might track them, she made sure to press hard enough to leave footprints. Perhaps someone would notice them before it was too late.

After walking for a few hours, her feet started to ache and swell up. There was a reason for this, and there was a reason she was out of the village on her own as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. You may or may not have expected this! **

* * *

After several hours of walking, they finally arrived to their destination- the Akatsuki hideout. It wasn't what she expected; it was a five-layered, large building. It looked as if it was just a regular company building. As Kisame and Itachi pushed her inside, she stumbled a little. "Don't make a scene if you don't want to die immediately," Itachi warned silently.

The room they walked into was obviously a meeting room; it held a rectanguler table stretched across the room with ten seats at the sides. Naruto remembered a few of the faces from the bingo book. These were criminals of the highest standard. An orange-haired man covered in piercings nodded in approval. "No trouble, then?" he asked.

"No, Pein-sama, she wasn't any trouble. She barely put up a fight," Itachi said. A few chuckles let out around the group, obviously amused.

Pein took ahold of her arm and pulled her towards him before resting a hand on her stomach. "I'm not surprised. She's not up to full strength at the moment. From what I've heard, she's pregnant," he mused. Naruto's face turned completely red and she suddenly felt neasous. "Isn't that right, Uzumaki?" He cut off the ropes on her hands.

"That's none of your business," she hissed, placing a hand on her slightly bloated stomach. A slap across her face sent her falling on the floor with a hand on her cheek.

"Don't be disrespectful if you know what's good for you," Itachi said calmly. She didn't move from the spot on the floor, and she picked a spot on the ground to stare at.

**x Flash Back x**

_"Dad, I have some news to tell you, and I don't think you're going to like it," Naruto started before Minato's hand ruffled the top of her head. _

_"What is it?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. He stared at her curiously, considering what she would say. _

_"First, you have to promise me that you won't kill me or something," she mumbled. _

_"No promises, but I'll try, Naru- chan," he soothed. Naruto took in a deep breath and exhaled. She placed a hand on her stomach. _

_"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. _

_"Very funny, actually, that's not funny. You're joking. Naruto, you are 16. You are not pregnant," he said, releasing a large amount of killing-intent. _

_"No, Dad, I'm serious," she said, taking a step backwards. _

_"Who the hell had sex with my daughter?! Who is the daddy, Naruto?!" he demanded, angrily. _

_"S-Sasuke," she said, looking down. Using his Flash Step, he stood in front of Naruto, holding her shoulders in a painful grip. _

_"What the hell were you thinking?! Naruto, he-" he yelled. _

_"I know he left the village, Dad! We did it about a day before he left. I'm two months pregnant now, and I.." she said before she started sobbing. "I don't know what to do. I'm the Hokage's daughter; I'm not supposed to be pregnant, but I am." _

_"Naruto," Minato started. He hugged her tightly before releasing her. "Just leave. Go home and stay there. We have a lot to talk about, and I'm irritated right now," he said. He didn't want to take out his anger on her, so it was best that he cooled off before he did something he regretted. She nodded before turning on her heels and walking out of the door. _

**x End of the Flash Back x**

"So who got the bitch pregnant?" Hidan yelled. A few members gave him an acidic glare before curiously glanced to her stomach.

"It doesn't matter," Pein said, amused. "She's the last known Uzumaki, so her child will be an Uzumaki. That means that she and her child could go for a hefty price. If we extract the Kyubbi while she gives birth, both will survive." Kakuzu immediately looked interested. Naruto squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hands into fists.

"Sasuke Uchiha! This child is part Uchiha. You wouldn't sell an Uchiha kin, would you?" she attempted to persuade. Itachi eyed her suspiciously before rubbing his temple in irritation. Two people started to laugh uncontrollably, hitting the table with their fists- Deidara and Hidan.

"The bitch got knocked up by an Uchiha!" Hidan said with a snort. Itachi let out a sigh and stared coldly at Hidan. "By an uptight Uchiha! Haha!" Deidara stopped laughing after Sasori silenced him with a glare and Kakuzu smacked Hidan so hard, his head flied off of his neck. Naruto's eyes widened and she scooted backwards with a gasp of surprise. She thought her heart would stop when she heard Hidan continue to talk.

"Hidan, _silence_. Before I permenently kill you," Pein ordered. Everyone fell completely silent upon his command. "As you all know, Orochimaru is a problem. Why not kill two birds with a single stone? We use the girl as bait for Sasuke. Sasuke is with Orochimaru now, so Orochimaru should follow behind him. We kill Orochimaru after we secure that the girl won't escape. We keep her secured until she gives birth and then we sell her. The child's fate will be decided later," he went over. Pein pulled down her hitai-ate over her mouth and tied it into a knot.

**x Flash Back x**

_Sasuke placed his hand on the side of her head, stroking her hair. She sat on his lap with her legs on either side of him. Their lips pressed together, their tongues dancing to the music of panting. His hands slipped to the bottom of her shirt and eased up to her bra. He unclasped her bra and started to fondle her breasts._

_She pulled apart from the kiss, panting. "Sasuke, I don't think we should go further. What if I get pregnant?" she asked._

_"Then I would be a daddy, wouldn't I?" he said. She considered it for a minute. "If you don't want to, I understand, okay? I don't want to pressure you, Naru-chan. I love you, you know," he said, kissing her nose and removing his hands from underneathe her shirt. She shook her head before pulling her shirt off and nodding._

_"No, I'm okay with it. I won't get pregnant the first time, anyway," she decided, kissing him again. He smirked in the kiss before pulling his own shirt off. He moved his arms so that he was holding her and he stood up, placing her on his bed beneath him._

_x Time Skip: 1 Hour x_

_Sasuke held her close to him with an arm wrapped lazily around her waist. She cuddled up in his chest with her hand on his chest. "Your father is going to kill me," Sasuke said, rubbing his nose to her's. She let out a giggle and blushed._

_"I won't let him, don't worry. What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before squeezing her side and lightly tickling her stomach._

_"I never imagined you as the rebellious type, you know," he said before pulling her closer to him. She yawned and cuddled up to him. Both of their eyes fluttered shut._

_**x End of Flash Back x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! c:**

* * *

It had been about two weeks since the kunoichi had been captured. She had been searched and stripped of any ninja equipment, tied up, and abandoned in a room. Pein had agreed to untie her, but he placed a bracelet that absorbed her chakra on her wrist. She had tried her best to force it to come off, but it wouldn't budge. She was locked inside a room with no windows, a single flickering light bulb, an air mattress, and a bathroom that held camera in it. She was miserable even though she knew in her mind that it could be worse.

Once a day, one of the members would come and check on her and tell her that she just had a few more days to go before Sasuke would come running after her. That didn't cheer her up at all, that just made her even more worried and nervous than she already was. She hadn't seen Sasuke in two and a half months, but she still loved him. She loved him like no other, and she just kind of accepted that he probably didn't feel the same towards her.

Kuruma wouldn't talk to her; the fox was so angry at her. For the first few days, the fox would yell at her and tell her that she was in danger and so was he. She understood that, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it. If she attacked any of them, she would end up severely wounded and possibly dead. She couldn't even use her chakra, it was blocked.

A knock sounded at the door before it opened. Itachi Uchiha walked inside the room and locked the door behind him. "How are you feeling?" he asked, eyeballing her stomach.

"Fine," she mumbled. She looked over to him and followed his gaze to her stomach. She placed a hand on her swollen stomach protectively on instinct. He looked her in the eye as he stepped over to her and checked the back of her head with his hand. She was running a slight temperature, which was completely normal considering Kurama had been trying to brake the bracelet with his chakra. If he would calm down and listen to her and safe all his chakra for a final blow to the bracelet, he might turn out to be more effective with his efforts.

"You're burning up," he commented.

"I'm pregnant, and I have a fire-obsessed demon fox sealed within me. I don't think a fever is anything abnormal," she said dryly. His hand reached toward the bracelet and touched it before retracting his hand.

"I suppose it's not all that unordinary," Itachi agreed. "Eat and drink. It's been found out that my brother and Orochimaru are coming tonight. Don't think for a second that you're going to escape, however. Sasori and myself are in charge of you personally tonight." She narrowed her eyes and looked away from the Uchiha.

"Don't think..don't think for a second that you're going to lay a hand on Sasuke. You will not touch him," she hissed threateningly.

"So, you think that you, a ninja with her chakra unusable, could stop either Sasori or myself? I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you," he mused with a chuckle. He pushed her down on the bed with both her arms hold in place above her head using a single hand. His free hand was placed on top of her stomach. "I could do whatever I wanted with you, and you couldn't do a thing about it. Even if you still had your chakra!"

"Let go of me. You won't do a thing," she said. He rubbed her stomach lightly, gently.

"I could, though. I might be tempted if you weren't pregnant with my brother's child. I still want to claim you as mine, just to piss Sasuke off. Just to push him even further. But I won't. Maybe after he's dead and gone I'll have you for myself?" he whispered inside her ear suggestively.

"Stop touching me," she half-way pleaded. He removed his hands from her and walked to the door. He turned his head towards her.

"Funny how you think I'm joking when I'm not," he said before leaving the room and locking it.

Naruto curled up on the bed and allowed a few tears to fall down her face. _'Kuruma, please. Please listen to me. Just for a minute, please.' _ she thought. **'What do you want, kit? Need help? Well, tough.' **_'No, Kuruma. Just have an idea. Stop using small amounts of chakra to try and remove the bracelet. Use everything you have all at once, okay? If it doesn't work, what do we have to lose?' _**'Everything. But okay, I'll try. This might hurt a lot, so muffle the scream somehow, alright?' **

She grabbed the pillow and bit into it. All of the sudden, a flash of fire on skin feeling emerged and she muffled her cries in the pillow. A few tears slipt through her eyes, but she nodded to keep trying. The smell of burning skin and the sound of metal breaking sounded in her ears. She sat up and immediately pulled off the broken metal from her wrist. The skin where the bracelet had been was burnt, but she'd had worse before.

She hurried to the bathroom and poured cold water over it so that it wouldn't get worse. It would heal in a day or two thanks to Kuruma. She grinned happily and got in the bed, waiting. Waiting for her chance to strike. She could already feel her chakra pouring back in her body. It felt nice to have the feeling back, the feeling of not being weak.

**x Time Skip: 5 Hours x**

Sasori opened the door and yanked her up by her hair. He used rope to tie her hands behind her back and used tape to muffle her voice. "So you broke your bracelet, huh? That's not good, but we will take care of that later," he said quietly in her ear. She shuddered and he forced her to walk in front of him until they reached Itachi.

Itachi guided her by holding her shoulders in a painful grip and forcing her in whatever direction they were going in. They left the building and headed in the direction of a smaller one. As the reached it, Itachi reached over her shoulder and opened the door. She walked inside and down the steps into the dank room. Sasori flipped a switch on behind them, and a few flickering lights turned on. Itachi tied her against a solid wall with several layers of rope.

"She's not getting out of this for a while. I don't believe we need to worry whether or not she has chakra now. She's not going anywhere. My idiot brother will try to rescue her in a little bit, and I'll ambush him," he said more so to himself than Sasori or her.

"Right. Let's leave then," Sasori said. "I don't like waiting." Both of them walked back up the steps and slammed the door shut behind them. She continued waiting in the darkness for something to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing happened after Itachi and Sasori left for a good forty minutes. Suddenly she heard the door being kicked open and none other than Sasuke Uchiha appeared running down the steps. Her screams at him to leave were muffled by the tape. He hurried down to her and cut the rope with his kunai and pulled off the tape gently. "Sasuke, you have to get out! Itachi's going to ambush you, please, you have to get out!" she said.

"Shh, Naru-chan. It will be okay. Alright? Calm down," he said, kissing her cheek. Tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged him.

"I missed you, Sasuke. I missed you a lot," she mumbled.

"We can talk once we leave, alright? We'll catch up in a soon, just be quiet," Sasuke instructed, placing a finger over her lips. He took her hand and ran up the steps with her hand in his. Itachi and Sasori was waiting for them at the top of the steps. Naruto formed a Rasengan and caused the eldest Uchiha to step aside long enough for them to make it out of the cramped building.

"Who said you could just take her, Sasuke? She is the Akatsuki's property now," Itachi said calmly. Sasuke held her close to him before biting his hand and preforming a summoning jutsu. As a large snake appeared beside Sasuke.

_'Please have enough chakra left,' _she silently begged as she bit her hand and summoned Chief Toad. As he appeared, Naruto was on top of him. "Naruto! What do you think you're doing, summoning me here?!" he demanded.

"Chief, can't you help me out? I promise I'll give you whatever you want if you will help me out here!" Naruto persuaded.

"Fine, child. But just this once," he agreed. She looked over to Sasuke and nodded. They had to combo attack Itachi and Sasori if they wanted even a chance to get away from them. They relentlessly attacked, but everything they did seemed to be ineffective against the pair.

"Sasuke, I don't know what we can do!" she said, looking over at him. She did a double take and realized it was Itachi on top of the snake- not Sasuke. But the one beside Sasori was Itachi was well. She blinked and then where Sasori had been standing, Itachi was. Three Itachi Uchihas, was she in a genjutsu.

"I let you have your fun, but now I get mine," Itachi said calmly. She was suddenly pinned on a cross being stabbed with his sword. She knew it wasn't real, but that didn't change the pain she was feeling as he stabbed her. She held back screams for twelve hours, but for the remaining three hours she let out cries of pain.

**x Time Skip: 3 Days x **

Naruto's blue eyes blinked open, and she stared up at the white ceiling confused. She remembered being in a genjutsu, probably Itachi's. She sat up in the bed and looked it her wrist where the bracelet had been. The burn was healed and no scar remained in its place. A knock at the door sounded and Pein walked inside.

"So you have finally woken up, have you?" Pein said. She narrowed her eyes and looked away from him. "Your boyfriend is alive. I just thought you might like to know. Well, for the time being anyway." This caught her attention, and she focused on him again.

"Where is he?!" she demanded.

"Should you really speak to me in that tone, Uzumaki?" he said before pausing. She forced an apologetic look on her face and looked down submissively. "He is locked up in a cell underground. You didn't seriously think that he and Orochimaru would be successful, did you?" Pein asked with a chuckle. She sat up on the side of the infirmary bed with her legs swinging off the side.

"What is the use of keeping him locked up?" Naruto asked.

"He is useful to us as a selling object. He is an Uchiha after all," he said. The orange-haired man took hold of the top of her arms in an almost crushing hold. "But we're getting off subject," he said before removing one of his hands and landing a slap across her face. "You engaged in fighting even though you were warned to not do so. Do you honestly believe you have even a tenth of a chance against us?" He took hold of her chin with his hand in a bruising grip and forced her to look up at him.

"You speak to me as if I'm some pet of your's. I don't belong to you, and I'm not loyal to you," she said, tapping on her headband. "I'm loyal to Konaha and Konaha alone."

"Bad answer," he said. In a swift movement of his hand, he ripped the headband off and snapped it in two, tossing it aside. "You might not be loyal to us, however, you are our property now. Whatever I want you to do is the law, and you would do well to remember. If I wanted, I could kill you right now. Be grateful that I am in a forgiving mood. We slayed a major enemy and captured Sasuke Uchiha. It was a profitable day."

**'Don't be stupid, kit. Plan an escape patiently, with or without your boyfriend- I don't care. But we are not dying here.' **

_'Don't worry, Kurama. I have a plan.' _She bowed and kept her gaze to the floor submissively. "I understand, Pein-sama. Please accept my apologizes. I had no intentions of offending you," she said.

"Good choice, child. Now go back to your room and stay there until furthur notice," Pein said, obviously approving of her obedient attitude.

"Yes, sir," Naruto said, standing up. She bent down, picking up her broken headband and walking down the corridor to her room. She shut the door and heard it lock behind her from the outside.

She almost lost it right then and there. She almost started to cry uncontrollably. She had seen a sliver of hope when Sasuke and Orochimaru came, but the Akatsuki had ripped it right from under her hands. She had no idea how she would escape now, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to make them trust her even slightly.

* * *

**Sorry if you thought she would actually escape, but realistically, I don't think Orochimaru could ever beat Pein. Sorry this chapter wasn't some of the best work I've done, but I suddenly got really sick and distracted. The next will definitely be better! c: Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while, huh? Sorry! I've been really busy with school and keeping up a 4.0 isn't easy, ya know. *sighs* Sorry for the wait, though! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Time Skip: 7 and a Half Months**

Naruto let out a bone-rattling scream that woke up most of the people in the building. At first she thought she had urinated on herself, but then she realized that she was wrong- her water had broke. The baby was kicking furiously, causing her to be in serious pain. She felt one of her ribs snap and she fell over. A knock sounded at the door.

"Uzumaki, what the fuck are you doing? It's the middle of the night," said Kisame. She let out a sob of agony.

"The b-baby is coming, you dumb fucker," she rasped out. She heard no more comments for five minutes before her door snapped open. Kisame picked her up bridal style from the floor and carried her all the way to the top floor. He laid her down on a stone table and they tied her hands to the corners. Konan half-way unbuttoned her shirt so that the seal on her stomach was showing. It was twisting and opening.

All of the members except one in an orange mask started inserting chakra into statues. She could feel Kuruma being ripped out of her. _'Kuruma! No! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!' _she thought as tears fell down her cheeks. **'It's okay, kit. I won't die or anything. I'll just be sealed again. Don't cry.' **All of the sudden, she was in her mindscape and Kuruma had his tails wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. As he started to flicker away, she heard a baby's cry. He licked her before vanishing completely.

Her eyes widened in pain as she let out a scream like no other. They all kept chanting for several minutes before stopping. She could feel the head and the pain filled her veins like lead. The seal on her stomach was like a black hole.

"Push, Uzumaki-chan!" Konan said. A baby started to cry as she pushed, but she could still feel something inside her. "It's twins. Keep going!" As she bit back a scream, she pushed until she heard another cry. She let out pants.

"Give me my babies. Give them to me," Naruto demanded softly. Itachi walked over and cut the ropes before the masked man handed them to her.

"Enjoy your short time with them, Uzumaki-chan. You have five days until we sell them to the highest bidders," Kakuzu said. She held them closer to her and shook her head.

"Never. F-forget it," she said, struggling to not pass out. A few chuckles sounded from around her.

"You as well. You're bid is at about a million now. You're the last pure Uzumaki, after all. You're not bad looking either," Kakuzu said thoughtfully. Itachi took the two infants from her hands and Kisame picked her up bridal style.

"You won't look so good, Naruto-chan," Kisame said as he and Itachi walked down to where her holding room was. Itachi waited before she was on the bed before placing the children beside her gently- almost affectionately. She sat up and got a better look at the two infants- a boy and a girl. Both of them favored Sasuke more so than they did her.

Sasuke...She hadn't seen him since he came with Orochimaru. Pein had decided to never let her see him, so she hadn't been able to. Now that she thought about it, he probably had no idea that she had been pregnant. Perhaps Pein might let her and the two babies before the took them away.

A tear almost fell down her face before she shook it away. She picked up two diapers from the stack in the corner- Konan had bought her enough to last until they took them away from her- and put them on the two infants. She didn't have much choice clothes-wise, so she dressed them in a onsie and swaddled them in blankets. She pulled her shirt and bra half-way off before breast-feeding the two crying twins. After she fed them, she placed them on her bed and curled up beside them.

"Chizuru and Tomoe, I'm so sorry for bringing you into this awful world. I'm sorry that we might be split up. I'll very my very best to keep you, I will. You might see Daddy, too. Remember that Mommy loves both of you very much, I carried you for almost 9 months," she whispered.

**Time Skip: 10 Hours**

A soft knock sounded at the door and Itachi walked inside. "Come on. I'm sure Sasuke should see them on their first day," he said in a monotone. He walked over and picked the male up. She did the same with the female and stood up on her feet. She didn't even speak as she took back Tomoe from Itachi.

"You will never touch my babies. Ever," she hissed threateningly. He didn't say anything as he led her downstairs to where they kept the cells at. He lead her down the hall to the middle cell and opened it for her. He locked it behind her as she walked in.

He was a mess. He had lost weight and held several fresh bruises on his arms. His hair was messed up and his eyes looked bored. "Sasuke-kun?" she whispered. His eyes snapped open at the sight of her and then he looked at the two children in her arms.

"Naruto, what happened?! Are you alright?" Sasuke said as he jumped up out of his bed. He hugged her, being mindful of the two newborns in her arms.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. I thought you might like to meet your children, though," she said. "But I don't think you look alright. What have they done?!"

"It's alright, I'm okay," he said, sitting down on the bed. "Let me hold them at least." Naruto placed them in his hands and sat beside him.

"Sasuke, they're saying that they're going to sell them, and I just don't know what to do," she said, placing her head on his shoulder. A few tears rolled down her face and she started sniffling. He took out a note from his pocket and slipped it in her's. She looked at him questioningly before he shook his head.

"They can't do that! There's no way-" he started whispering. "No child of mine will ever be sold. I'll take care of it. My bounty would be more than that- maybe I can try to-" She shook her head disapprovingly and he remained quiet for the rest of the time she was there.

Itachi unlocked the cell and ignored the glare directed at him from Sasuke. "Come on, Uzumaki. It's time to leave," he instructed. She stood up and bent over kissing Sasuke on his lips before taking the newborns and leaving.

"How could you, Itachi?! They're your niece and nephew! You're their uncle! How could you let two innocent children die?! They're your kin, you bastard, your kin!" Sasuke yelled, shaking the bars violently and screaming. Naruto started to look back but Itachi grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her to look straight ahead. He took her to her room and locked the door. She set the infants on her bed and took out the note from her pocket.

_Dear Naruto, _  
_Hopefully I'll get to see you before this happens. Konaha is planning an escape from here. They tracked this location down. Before I came here, I let them put a tracking chip in me so that they could track me and the Akatsuki. I knew that we wouldn't escape the first time, and I'm sorry that I may have gotten your hopes up, however, I had to make it convincing. It's going to be in September on the 14th, so be ready. I love you._  
_Love,_  
_Sasuke_

The 14th..that was tomorrow. She felt a sliver of hope curl in her veins as she folded it up and flushed it down the toilet so that nobody would see it. A grin curled at her lips as she waited with anticipation. It was almost time. She had 15 hours to go before she would be on her way home.

* * *

**I picked out the names fairly quickly. Tomoe and Chizuru Uchiha. Both of them look like Sasuke with their hair-color. Tomoe has blue eyes like Naruto, and Chizuru has onyx eyes like Sasuke. They weight about 6 lbs. each considering they were earlier than expected. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I updated as fast as I could because of how long I made people wait. Sorry a****bout that again! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. c: **

* * *

Naruto had gathered her newborn children in her arms and was prepared to flee whenever she could. She laid down beside them on the bed and pulled them closer to her. They were both sleeping peacefully with small, naive smiles on their faces. She glanced down at her stomach- it wasn't bloated anymore and she was healed up thanks to Kuruma. He did his best to heal her before being extracted.

Kuruma..She missed the fox. She missed his company as strange as that sounded. She used to dream of the day she would be free from the Kyubbi, but now she regretted ever thinking that. She wanted him back so badly- it hurt.

All of the sudden, she heard a huge explosion. Was it Deidara? ..No, it wasn't a big enough bomb to be Deidara. Was it Konaha? Maybe. Her door opened and Itachi stepped inside. She looked at him questioningly, wondering what was happening. "Konaha," he answered. She closed her eyes and attempted to sense who was here- she knew for a fact that her father and Kakashi was here. Sakura as well. The rest of them seemed to be people she didn't know, but they all felt similar. "We're taking extra precautions. You're not going anywhere," he promised.

"Perhaps. Don't underestimate Konaha, Uchiha-san. It would be a fatal mistake, believe it," Naruto said. A smirk was his answer before he gripped her arms and pulled her over to him roughly.

"What, the Will of Fire? Did it protect you before? Did it stop us from capturing you almost nine months ago?" he whispered, his breathe tickling her ear. "Don't be foolish, Naruto-chan. I was an ANBU captain- I've heard about the Will of Fire more times than I care to count. It's something to make the weak have hope."

"No, you're wrong. It's what binds Konaha together- from the newborn child to the eldest elder, the Will of Fire holds all of Konaha together. You're foolish if you don't realize that," she countered. He chuckled slightly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. She elbowed him in the ribs and he took hold of her hands and pinned her against the wall.

"Are you so weak that you actually believe that Konaha even has a chance? A chain is only as strong as its weakest link and the same goes for the village. If Orochimaru couldn't defeat us, why would Konaha do so?" Itachi asked with a hint of curiousity in his voice. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "You know, even now I wish that I had hope in Konaha. I still consider it my home, and sometimes I even wish to go back. My biggest regret is having to leave. Konaha is a village of fools, but a village of _happy_ fools."

"Get off of me," she said, pushing him off. "If you really regret it, then come back with us. Help us." She reached in her pocket and pulled out her headband that Pein had snapped months earlier.

"On the contrary, I can't. I have much to do, and I cannot accomplish it in the village. The day I killed the entire Uchiha clan, I had to leave and never look back. It wasn't like I was forced to, it was my choice and I wouldn't change it even if I could," Itachi said. For a moment, she thought she seen a flicker of sadness in his gaze.

The door was kicked open and she recgonized familiar faces- Kakashi and Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei! Sakura!" she said. Itachi twisted her arms behind her with a disapproving look on his face.

"Is this the Konaha has to offer? How the mighty have fallen," he said before throwing Naruto into the wall close to the bed. The cries of the two newborns rang out in the room as they woke up. She pushed herself up and held them closer to her chest, covering their ears the best she could. "Let's make a deal. You take my brother, Naruto, and the two newborns back to Konaha, and I'll help you get out of here."

"Why should we believe you?" Kakashi asked. Both he and Sakura had looks of suspicion apparent on their faces.

"Because I'm rooting for you weaklings, that's why," Itachi answered as he deflected a kunai with his own. He turned to Naruto. "Take the infants and go down to the cells. You know where they are, lead them. Take Sasuke and run. I don't care who you brought, you will not beat Pein-sama."

Naruto picked up one of the newborns and handed the other to Sakura in a hurry. She turned to Itachi before evacuating the room. "You could do it, you know!" she said before running ahead of Kakashi and Sakura, leading them down the stairs. "Come on! Hurry! If someone else shows up, we will have no choice but to fight!"

As they came up to Sasuke's cell, she realized that she didn't have the keys. Sasuke was already standing in the bars, waiting for them. Sakura handed the baby she was holding to Kakashi. "Stand back, Sasuke," the pink-haired kunochi ordered. He obliged and stood away from the bars. She kicked open the bars by using a lot of compacted chakra in her kick. It opened and he stepped out. "There we go!"

"Thank you," Sasuke muttered, obviously embarrassed. Sakura beamed a little before nodding in a sophisticated manner. He looked over at the two babies proudly before grinning. "I helped make these," he said. Sakura and Kakashi snorted with laughter and Naruto's face turned red before she smacked him in the back of the head with her free hand.

"Shut up and come on, teme!" she said before continuing down the corridor of cells. The exit door was down at the very end of the hall. As it came into sight she pushed it open and stepped outside. She took in the faces of Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji facing off against Kakuzu and Hidan.

Kakuzu looked over at them with a frown. "I'm not losing money over her escaping. Hidan, take care of these idiots," he said as he walked over to them. She turned to Sasuke, placing Tomoe in his arms.

"Hold Tomoe and Chizuru. I have a special jutsu from this old bastard. It's my own in fact, and it's fool-proof, er, well I hope it's fool-proof. Kuruma helped me make it," Naruto said. She walked up in front of Kakuzu.

"I hope you're ready to die. To even consider selling my babies and I, well, to put it short, you're not going to step away from this battle, I promise."

"Time is money, and you talk too much," Kakuzu said. She greated about 20 clones- even without Kuruma, her chakra was huge. "Too bad you're the second to last pure Uzumaki. You would have made me so much money."

"Who's the other, then?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Pein," he said. "I suppose that he would be your, I don't know, 2nd cousin, maybe?" She shrugged before her clones surrounded him. The threads expanded from him and he stabbed all of the clones and her in the stomach. "You're going to have to do something better than that." She created more clones, but this time used a substitution to hide as an apple in a tree while her clones fought with Rasengans. She created two other clones and they made a Rasenshuriken as all her clones poofed. She jumped down from the tree and pushed the ball of energy into his back, where his hearts are.

His body was lifted off the ground and it sounded like a tornado. From what Kuruma had explained to her, it worked a lot like the Hyuuga style, but instead of shutting the chakra points down, it completely disconnected them from the cells. The bad thing was that it did the same to her arm and could cause broken bones. As Kakuzu fell down on the ground, she watched him stand up again. He was weak, but he sure wasn't dead.

"Nice jutsu, but you'll have to do better than that," he said as she was struck with some Lightning Style jutsu from the black shadow that was one of his hearts. He attempting to cast a jutsu, but he frowned as he realized the effects. "You shut down my chakra points..no, something else. What did you do, child?"

"They're disconnected from your cells. I thought I got all of your hearts, but I guess not, huh?" she said, holding her broken arm. Kakashi stood infront of her and sent a kunai at the shadow.

"Strong move, but if it's that powerful, it has to have serious side effects," Kakashi commented.

"You're right. It's the completed version of Dad's Rasengan. The bad thing is that if does the same to myself even though it isn't as serious," she explained. She pushed herself up on her feet.

"I can finish this. The reason we came was to rescue you and Sasuke, and you are obviously not in the best of health," Kakashi said. She wanted so badly to disagree, but that would be a lie. Her right arm was now broken. She was malnourished and pale. She had the Kyubbi extracted from her and she have given birth yesterday, of course she wasn't in the best of health. Sasuke wasn't much better off either.

"Fine. Destroy his last heart in the weird shadow thing. It's the mask. Kill it and it's all over," she said stepping back. "I can s-still back you up, though, okay?" Kakashi shook his head and Sakura came over after he handed the baby that had been in her arms off to Sasuke. She started dragging her backwards to where her and Sasuke were.

"I need to heal you up, you idiot. Your arm is broken, and if I don't at least set it right, I'll have to break it again to set it straight," Sakura said. "This will probably hurt, so.." Her hands turned a blue color as she grabbed her arm and started to fix the break. Naruto clenched her teeth until Sakura stopped. Her arm was mostly fixed, but she could tell it was still weak.

It took Kakashi ten minutes to kill off Kakuzu for good with his Chidori. Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji had obviously stopped Hidan even if they couldn't completely heal him. None of them seemed to have dangerously serious injuries, and she let out a sigh of relief as they met up with them.

"The Hokage has ordered a retreat to prevent any more injuries. We have what we came for, so we're ready," Ino said. Everyone ran off and set up with the rest of the group who had come. Most of the Rookie 9, Guy and Lee, older Jounin that she didn't know, a pale guy around her age, and her father.


End file.
